sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Junior - Sexy, Free
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Sexy, Free & Singleright|200px *'Artista:' Super Junior *'Álbum:' Sexy, Free & Single *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Every single day I try Jeongmal geoui da oasseo We get closer to a good time Siryeondeur-e Say goodbye Oh! Sexy, Free & Single Ijen junbineun wanlyo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Hei nuguna suibsali gajneun geon Jaemieobsjanh-a~ jom deo nopge sege lalalalalala Wieseo bwa gyeondyeonaen jaga kkaedadge Doeneun geos jom deo beotyeo beotyeo lalalalalala Nae saram-a saram-a nal deo mideojwo Nan deudieo Wake up sumyeon-wiro Gin silyeon-e do gip-eojyeo nadawojyeo Ijen Upgrade da-eum dangyelo naga oh Sum-i chage dallyeowa meosjige kkeutnaen Geudae Have a good time, oneulmankeum Party time Gaseum-i yodongchineun seungrireul mas bwa Ijeneun Have a good time, nuga geudael maggena oh Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo oh Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-e majseo Geobnaeji malgo Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-eun Kkeutdo an bwado Bingo oh Mugeobdago museobdago pogihajineun ma Ijebuteoga jinjja nananananana Nuguna hanbeonjjeum da gyeokk-eo boneun geoppun We fail, We lose, To win Dulyeowohaji mara Nae saram-a saram-a nan deo Ganghaejyeoss-eo Yeah! deudieo uri, Time for romance Deo meosjin kkum-eul hyanghae tto nal-agagess-eo Dasi Upgrade jikyeobwa, matgyeobwa Nan jeomjeom daedamhae jineungeol Sexy, Sexy, Sexy I geochin sesang-eul maju han chae (Too hot) Junbidoen jaman aneungeol Sexy, Sexy, Sexy Yeogin kkeutdo eobsneun byeonsumankeum Have Fun! (3,2,1 Go!) Sum-i chage dallyeowa meosjige kkeutnaen Geudae Have a good time, oneulmankeum Party time (Party Time) Gaseum-i yodongchineun seungrireul mas bwa Ijeneun Have a good time (good time), nuga geudael maggena oh Sexy, Free & Single Nan jom gwaenchanh-eun namja Sexy, Free & Single Neon jom daedanhan namja oh Yeogsi bullihan hwaglyul-e majseo Geobnaeji malgo Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-eun Kkeutdo an bwado Bingo oh I sesang kkeut-eseo Tto han beon sum-eul dolligo Nal jikyeojun saram sojunghan mid-eum-eul Ganjighae gidaehaedo joh-a Let’s go Sexy, Free & Single (Oh oh!) I’m ready too, Bingo (Yeah!) Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo (Oh Yeah!) Sum-i chage dallyeowa meosjige kkeutnaen Geudae Have a good time (Geudae Have a good time), oneulmankeum Party time (Party Time) Gaseum-i yodongchineun seunglireul mas bwa (seunglireul mas bwa) Ijeneun Have a good time (good time), nuga geudael maggena oh (Oh!) Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 'Español' Todos los días trato, estoy casi ahí Nos acercamos a tener un buen rato, dile adiós a los problemas Oh! Sexy, libre y soltero, ahora estoy completamente preparado Sexy, libre y soltero, estoy listo también, Bingo ¡Hey! No es divertido si cualquera puede tener Un poco más alto, más difícil rarararara Mira arriba, es el amanecer que está esperando aparecer Aguanta, aguanta un poco más rararara Mi persona, mi persona, creeme más Por fin desperté de mi aturdimiento Me he vuelto más profundo, más yo después del gran problema Ahora, voy camino a la siguiente estapa de mejora oh~ Corre hasta que te quedes sin aliente, tú, que eres tán asombroso Pásalo bien, en un día de fiesta como este Prueba un poco del sabor a victoria que ensalza tu corazón Ahora pásalo bien ¿Quién puede detenerte? Oh Sexy, libre y soltero, estoy listo también, Bingo Sexy, libre y soltero, estoy listo también, Bingo Oh! Tambien cuando tengas problemas, no temas Incluso cuando estas no parecieran tener fin, no tengas miedo Bingo Oh! No te rindas diciendo “esto es demasiado”, “es atemorizante” Ahora, esta es la realidad nananananana Es algo que cada uno va a experimentar alguna vez Fallamos, perdemos, para ganar, no tengas miedo Mi persona, mi persona, me he vuelto fuerte Yeah! Finalmente, es tiempo para el romance Nuevamente, voy camino a un sueño Otro nivel, sólo mírame y déjamelo a mí Cada vez soy más y más atrevido sexy, sexy, sexy Mientras le hago cara a este mundo (Muy caliente~) Algo que solo uno mismo esta preparado para ver Sexy, Sexy, Sexy Tanto como las infinitas posibilidades que hay aquí ¡diviertete! (3,2,1 ¡Ya!) Corre hasta que te quedes sin aliente, tú, que eres tán asombroso Pásalo bien, en un día de fiesta como este (día de fiesta) Prueba un poco del sabor a victoria que ensalza tu corazón Ahora pásalo bien (pásalo bien) ¿Quién puede detenerte? Oh Sexy, libre y soltero, soy un buen hombre Sexy, libre y soltero, eres un hombre asombroso oh También cuando tengas problemas, no temas Incluso cuando estas no parecieran tener fin, no tengas miedo Bingo Oh! En el fin del mundo, trataré de sostener mi aliento de nuevo Valoro la confianza de las personas que la pusieron en mi, por eso, prepárense. ¡Vamos! Sexy, libre y soltero, (Oh oh!) estoy listo también, Bingo (Si!) Sexy, libre y soltero, estoy listo también, Bingo (Oh Si!) Corre hasta que te quedes sin aliente, tú, que eres tán asombroso (tú, que eres tán asombroso), Pásalo bien, en un día de fiesta como este (día de fiesta) Prueba un poco del sabor a victoria que ensalza tu corazón (ensalza tu corazón) Ahora pásalo bien (pásalo bien) ¿Quién puede detenerte? Oh (Oh!) Sexy, libre y soltero, estoy listo también, Bingo 'Hangul' Every single day I try 정말 거의 다 왔어 We get closer to a good time 시련들에 Say goodbye. Oh! Sexy, Free & Single 이제 준비는 완료. Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 헤이! 누구나 쉽사리 갖는 건 재미없잖아 좀 더 높게, 세게 라라라라라라 위에서 봐. 견뎌낸 자가 깨닫게 되는 것 좀 더 버텨, 버텨 라라라라라라 내 사람아, 사람아 날 더 믿어줘. 난 드디어 Wake up 수면위로 긴 시련에 더 깊어져 나다워져. 이젠 Upgrade 다음 단계로 나가 오- 숨이 차게 달려와 멋지게 끝낸 그대 Have a good time 오늘만큼 Party time 가슴이 요동치는 승리를 맛 봐 이제는 Have a good time 누가 그댈 막겠나? 오 Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 역시 불리한 확률에 맞서 겁내지 말고 역시 불리한 확률은 끝도 안 봐도 Bingo oh 무겁다고, 무섭다고 포기하지는 마 이제부터가 진짜 나나나나나나 누구나 한번쯤 다 겪어 보는 것뿐 We fail, We lose, To win 두려워하지 말아 내 사람아, 사람아 난 더 강해졌어. Yeah! 드디어 우리 Time for romance. 더 멋진 꿈을 향해 또 날아가겠어. 다시 Upgrade 지켜봐, 맡겨봐. 난 점점 대담해 지는걸. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy 이 거친 세상을 마주 한 채 Too hot 준비된 자만 아는걸. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy 여긴 끝도 없는 변수만큼 Have fun 3. 2. 1 Go! 숨이 차게 달려와 멋지게 끝낸 그대 Have a good time 오늘만큼 Party time 가슴이 요동치는 승리를 맛 봐 이제는 Have a good time 누가 그댈 막겠나? 오 Sexy, Free & Single 난 좀 괜찮은 남자 Sexy, Free & Single 넌 좀 대단한 남자 oh 역시 불리한 확률에 맞서 겁내지 말고 역시 불리한 확률은 끝도 안 봐도 Bingo oh 이 세상 끝에서 또 한 번 숨을 돌리고 날 지켜준 사람 소중한 믿음을 간직해 기대해도 좋아. Let’s go! Sexy, Free & Single ( Oh oh! ) I’m ready too, Bingo ( Yeah!) Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo (Oh Yeah! ) 숨이 차게 달려와 멋지게 끝낸 그대 Have a good time (그대 Have a good time), 오늘만큼 Party time (Party Time) 가슴이 요동치는 승리를 맛 봐 (승리를 맛 봐) 이제는 Have a good time (good time), 누가 그댈 막겠나? 오 (Oh!) Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop